1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same (e.g., a semiconductor device including a spare circuit and a method of fabricating the same).
2. Description of Conventional Art
Semiconductors are designed prior to fabrication. During the designing stage, an error may be included in a semiconductor design. When such an error occurs in designing a semiconductor device, the error may be removed by adding a transistor to the semiconductor device and/or correcting a connection between an existing transistor and the semiconductor device.
Adding the transistor to the semiconductor device to address a design error may involve correcting many layers, which increases fabricating time and expenses. On the other hand, correcting the connection between the existing transistor and the semiconductor device may require use of a spare circuit previously included in the semiconductor device. However, the number of spare circuits may be limited due to leakage current. Also, if a spare circuit is previously included in the semiconductor device, an additional routing scheme for connecting an input terminal to a ground voltage source may be necessary. Including the additional routing scheme may affect the routing of an existing circuit.